Heartless
by Lyra Blackwell
Summary: Reid is being held hostage in an OR with a psycho trying to steal a heart. Obvious Reid beating. T for blood and shit.
1. Chapter 1

"Open up, FBI," called Darren Morgan. He knocked once more on the heavy purple door. and listened.  
The house was really nice on the outside. An old house painted baby blue with a white rap around porch. A cute hummingbird garden sat in the front sprouting the first bulbs of spring.  
Upon hearing nothing he gave a nod to Aaron Hochner than kicked the door down.  
Once the door smashed opened the team of SWAT swarmed the house silently.  
It was a basic two floor house with oak flooring and eggshell colored walls. Everything was in its place and tidy- not the house of a killer-or so the neighbors all said. And they would be right for Jace Freeman wasn't a killer. He hadn't killed anyone actually. All he did was steal organs from his victims and let them go. Unfortunately after they leave he no longer cared what happened to them. Some of them died and some had lived and truly that was life. People live, and people die and Jace did not care. These people, were just holders of organs, a free farmer's market open whenever. And the BAU were employed to end it.  
Darren Morgan made his way room for room looking for the suspect or anymore victims. Coming across a locked door within the master bedroom he kicked it in exposing an empty closet.  
"All clear," Morgan said into his walkie talkie. Several other people replied the same.  
"Where the hell is this guy," Morgan thought out loud.

Across town Jace Freeman was entering a hospital wearing a trench coat, a baseball cap, and carrying a loaded assault rifle. Walking with the type of confidence only someone with purpose can do he made his way to a very special OR.  
Shoes squeaking on the shiny white tile he took a corner at a sharp turn and almost collided with a young man in a blue cardigan.  
"I am so sorry, sir," the young man apologized.  
The man saw the FBI badge and acted quickly. His fist came up to side of Dr. Spencer Reid's jaw before the young agent could act. The punch sent him stumbling backwards case papers flying. Jace grabbed Reid before he could react and spun him around pointing his knife at his throat and knotting his short hair into his fist.  
"Give me your gun, agent."  
Reid gulped tasting the blood from his mouth where the man punched him and pulled out his pistol quickly handing it over to the man. He let go of Reid's hair, clicked off the safety, fired two warning shots into the air.  
The two nurses chatting down the hall instantly ducked, one letting out a high pitched scream. From further down the hall they could hear more startled screams and murmurs.  
"Everyone move out of our way and nobody gets hurt," Jace shouted.  
"What do you want? I can get you almost anything," asked Reid as people throughout the halls they walked scattered out of their way.  
"We're already there. Don't you worry, agent."  
They made their way to operating room 36 and pushed their way inside.  
The room smelled sterile and clean. A young boy was lying asleep in the operating table surrounded by heart surgeons and doctors preparing for the first cut. They all jumped when the two men entered the room unexpected.  
"Everyone leave except you," he pointed to a middle aged black woman, "or this agent dies."  
Everyone scrambled out of the room except Dr. Amelia White. With that Jace knocked Reid down on his knees sending a shock of pain up his legs and spine, and he grimaced.  
Jace pressed Reid's gun to the back of his head and ordered Dr. White to lock the door and tie up the agent.  
"Why are you doing this,"Dr. White demanded.  
"I have one request and it's very simple. I want you to take that heart you're and put it in my daughter."  
"Sir, I don't-"  
"I'll kill this man."  
"Jace, I know your daughter is dying, but she would not want this," Reid said slowly.  
"You don't know anything," he shouted as he brought his knee up to the side of his head. Reid felt the blow for 3 seconds before his head collided with the tile floor knocking him out cold.  
Jace watched as red spilled out from the agent's head onto the white tile remarking how pretty the contrast was.  
Dr. White cried out when Reid's head hit the floor. The noise seemed so loud in the empty space that once held hope. It was supposed to be a routine heart transplant, or as routine as they come. The outcome is never certain, but for little Collin Levasseur it was everything.  
He could have 40 more years to live, a spouse, children. He could grow up if today went as planned.  
Jace walked over to the sink on the far wall and grabbed a paper cup.  
"I can't give this boy's new heart to your daughter," Dr. White said.  
"You have to because if you don't I'll kill everyone in this room."  
He finished filling the cup up and dumped it mercilessly on the agent, who slowly started to wake up.  
"There we go. Now, agent, I need you to call your friends and get my daughter here."  
"I won't."  
"You will or I'll kill them," he gestured towards Dr. White and the boy.  
Reid pulled his phone out, which displayed 4 missed calls from Hotner. He tapped on the ivon and called him back.  
"Reid, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine.  
"OK, we have you on camera now in the the OR with Dr. White. Does he have demands?"  
"He wants his daughter brought in for a heart transplant or he kills us."  
Hotchner sighed but responded, "We'll see what ee can do."


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch felt like an idiot. When they gave the profile they were so sure the unsub would go after his daughter at the hospital, but what they didn't know was that Jace had been planning on stealing a heart for awhile.  
Jace had wanted to wait for but the FBI had forced his hand. His kidnappings all had a specific pattern; they were nurses or doctors, and he was looking for a person to do his bidding but once they refused he let them go knowing they wouldn't.  
"So what are we gonna do? There's a chance that that hurt won't work. Hell, there's a million chances it wont work, and if it doesn't they're dead," Morgan voiced all of their fears.  
"We have to stall him. He wont see reason at this point. He's gone desperate," Hotch decided "Call Reid."

Reid's head was killing him, quite literally. The thought made him chuckle inwardly. His head was split open in the back and he could feel warm blood trickle down his back. Feeling his phone vibrating Reid pulled it out.  
"Hello?"  
"Reid, we need to see if we can get the boy out of there."  
"What are they saying," Jace asked.  
It was taking too long for Jace. He knew his daughter was somewhere in the hospital and he knew hearts didnt last that long frozen.  
"Give me the phone!"  
Jace grabbed for the phone knocking Reid on his back taking his breathe from him. Dr. White flinched but made no movements or sounds.  
"Listen, FBI, if you dont bring my daughter here in 25 mins thrn I'll break every finger on your agent's hands. Jace hung up the phone before pocketing it.  
"Your friends better be efficient," he said turning to Reid.  
Dr. White bit her lip. A habit that plagued her since childhood; giving her away of her more guilty crimes of breaking her mother's favorite lamp. Since it's made her incredibly, unforgivingly honest.  
"Sir, this heart may not work for your daughter. I can't preform that surgery on her."  
"You can't or you won't?"  
"Both. I won't perform surgery on an unwilling patient."  
Jace was shouting with anger now. He was so close he could feel it. His daughter will live.  
"I'm her father! I give you permission!"  
He was waving the gun around like a madman.  
"Then you're a neglectful father, who shouldn't be one. I won't do it."  
A bang went off startling Dr. White. Reid could sense the tension in the room from the moment she spoke. He knew Jace didn't like hearing no, that his daughter would die, or that it was impossible. He seized this opportunity to rush him. He shoved Jace to the floor resulting in Jace letting off a bullet out of instinctive fear. Reid landed on top of Jace and successfully swatted the gun from Jace's grasp. It slid across the red stained tile into the wall on the far side of the room.

Reid lost the upper hand in doing so and was thrown off. Jace climbed on top of him and wrapped his hands around Reid's throat. Reid started choking and gasping his hands griping and pulling on Jace's.  
His vision blurred while his hands lost the force on Jace's hands.  
"Stop it," screamed the doctor. She was panicking. She knew that Jace's plan had to have a million things be perfect for it to work and yet she couldn't watch the agent die. For her it never got easier watching the ought leave someone's eyes. Not this time, knowing that just saying a simple answer could save him.  
"I'll do it."  
Jace's hands left Reid's black and bruised neck. Reid let in a breath of fresh air relieved for a mere moment before he realized what the doctor had agreed to.  
From afar he could hear his phone ringing. He watched as Jace grabbed it and answered it with a gruff, "Hello."  
"He attacked me...Your agent will be fine if you just bring me my daughter."  
Reid's breathe was labored and the world was spinning. He could see Jace yelling into his phone. Dr. White was crying, finally broken with decision she had made.  
Reid willed himself up.  
"I'll do it."  
Both Dr. White and Jace looked at Reid curiously.  
Reid took a deep breathe.  
"I'll do your daughter's surgery. If you meet my demands."


	3. Chapter 3

The surveillance room of the hospital was silent. The team were all collectively thinking the same thing; where was Reid going with this? Reid didn't know heart surgery. Or did he? The kid has surprised them before. Morgan was the first to speak up.

"Not to undercut Reid, but does he know what he's doing?"

"He's fine. He's been in worse situations," retorted Hotchner.

'

Morgan winced thinking about the abuse Tobias Hankel dealt to the young agent.

He continued, "I understand your concern, Morgan, but there isn't any anything we can do, and Reid forced our hand to meet his demands. We have to trust that he has a plan."

On the other side of the hospital JJ had just finished up with Jace's daughter. They played a game and then JJ explained that she was going to go under for awhile. JJ didn't have the heart to tell her that her dad was to busy holding people hostage to see her before her surgery. The Doctors were unsure of how to explain to her that she may get a failed heart transplant so they opted to tell they needed to check everything out inside her chest.

JJ stood outside the empty room watching as the medical team pushed Olivia towards the OR where Reid was getting ready.

Reid was silently writing a note to his mother. He had a plan but it didn't save everyone. He had always known that this would happen. Deep down he always knew a case would be his downfall. He heard a knock on the door and his stomach dropped.

"Who is it," Jace yelled.

"The team that prepped you daughter for surgery," came the reply. Reid noted that the man on the other side of the door sounded nervous.

Jace had Dr. White unlock the door and the pulled in Jace's little girl. They placed her bed in the center of the room under the bright medical lights, sliding Collin's bed out of the way. The poor boy had been asleep the whole time. He'll never know he was a hostage, thankfully. The door closed behind the doctors with a resounding thud.

Jace's face softened seeing his daughter getting what she deserved. She was always too sweet for this world. She deserved the best and Daddy was finally going to give it her.

This was the moment Reid had gambled on. Jace had let his guard down in front of his daughter. While Jace was lost in his thoughts Reid slammed into him with the last bit of energy he had left. They slammed to the ground together. Reid had the element of surprise and took it. He knocked his gun away from the man and punched him in the jaw while pulling his other fist back. His next blow collided with Jace's nose splitting the skin open.

Jace rebounded and twisted Reid off of him.

The team took this opportunity to run into the operating room. This required them to travel up 2 flights of stairs and down three corridors. Again Hotch cursed himself for not stationing on of his people outside of the room.

As Jace straddled Reid and grabbed his shoulders. He started slamming Reid repeatedly into the tile floor. More blood started to pool around his head. Reid felt the wind knock out him. He gasped for air but he felt like he should sleep more.

Two police charged in from sown the hall on Hotch's signal. They pulled guns and trained them on Jace as Jace pulled out his switch blade.

"I'll kill him," he screamed.

Morgan skittered in behind the cops.

"Do it and you die. Your daughter will grow up and orphan," Morgan said.

He pulled his gun and pointed it at Jace.

"You want more time with daughter," Morgan asked. "Drop it and you can have that."

At the mention of his daughter he softened.

"There won't be anytime with her if she dies."

"But what happens if you die?"

"She'll still die," he cried.

"The heart wouldn't have worked, Jace. You almost killed her," Reid rasped out.

"Drop it, Jace," Morgan said.

Jace looked back at Olivia and sighed. He wasn't a killer after all. He dropped the knife, stood up and put his hands in the air. The team rushed in. Morgan arrested Jace Freeman. Hotch checked out Reid as doctors piled in around them to help Olivia and Reid.

Morgan waited for Reid to get fixed up. He had severe bruising on his neck, a cracked skull, and bruises everywhere else and a slight concussion. Morgan has volunteered to stay up with Reid, and watch dumb movies from the 80s. Morgan slightly sour that Reid had opted to go the hero route, knowing that alone with Jace meant he would the only target. But Morgan couldn't be too mad as Reid was OK.

JJ opted to stay with Olivia and help her transition into the foster system. JJ wasn't looking forward to the conversation as we waited for Olivia to awaken from the anesthesia she was administered. Jace lost everything trying to save his daughter, and in the end he lost his daughter anyway.


End file.
